Memory of The Song
by I Don't Care Anything
Summary: Buka. Tutup. Buka. Tutup. Buka— "Kenapa kau tidak meminta nomornya kemarin?" / Hari berikutnya yang biasa di mansion Vongola. Dimana yang aneh hanyalah G yang beberapa kali (semua sampai bosan menghitung) melihat dan mencoba membuka handphonenya. "Kau berharap kalau ini adalah telpon dari Lavina bukan?" / "Maaf, handphoneku tertinggal saat aku mencoba menghubungiku... G."
1. Chapter 1

**Memory of The Song**

 **.**

 **Rated :** T

 **Genre :** Romance/Friendship

 **Main Character :** Vongola 1st + Shimon 1st + OCs + Elena + Lavina

 **Main Pairing :** G x Lavina

 **Major Pairing :** Vongola1st x OC (kecuali G & Spade) | Daemon Spade x Elena

 **Warning :** Many OCs, Crack Pairing (GxLavina), AU!Story (When 1st Gen live at the future)

 **.**

 _ **Katekyo Hitman Reborn**_ _create by_ _ **Amano Akira**_ _and_ _ **OC**_ _create by_ _ **Me**_ _._

 _ **.**_

 _ **Prologue, First and The Only Love**_

 _ **.**_

Para anggota Vongola, kelompok Vigilante yang ada di Sicilly, Italia adalah seorang _Bachelor_ yang terkenal masuk dalam top 10 Pria idaman wanita (baik yang sudah menikah, janda, ataupun single—jomblowati juga termasuk). Bahkan G dan Alaude yang selalu memasang wajah garang setiap kali seseorang mendekati mereka.

Jadi, cukup mengherankan bagaimana bisa mereka tidak memiliki seorang kekasih hingga usia mereka beranjak 26 tahun seperti saat ini—pengecualian bagi Spade yang memiliki kekasih. Elena.

"Makanya, apakah kau itu _gay_ G?"

Yang dibicarakan menyemburkan teh yang ia minum yang nahas mengenai sang boss—Giotto Taru yang duduk di depannya. Menatap tajam kearah yang berbicara—Daemon Spade dengan tatapan tajam.

"Kenapa aku? Giotto juga tidak punya kekasih, hanya kau yang sudah memiliki tunangan," jawabnya sambil sedikit terbatuk dan mengusap bibirnya dengan punggung tangannya. Giotto yang mengelap wajahnya—dan berusaha untuk tidak membekukan sahabat sekaligus tangan kanannya itu—menatap tajam kearahnya.

" _Nfufufu~_ setidaknya ia memiliki seseorang yang ia sukai kau tahu~?"

G dan yang berbicara Spade—menatap kearah Giotto yang terdiam sambil melihat keduanya. Wajahnya perlahan menjadi merah, menatap pada Spade yang menyunggingkan senyuman anehnya semakin lebar karena wajahnya—dan G yang tampak menatapnya tidak percaya dengan mata membulat.

Karena Spade mengetahui sesuatu yang tidak ia ketahui—dan Giotto sama sekali tidak memberitahukannya tentang hal itu.

'Aku ingin penjelasan setelah ini.'

Itu adalah arti dari tatapan G yang menuju kepada Giotto—yang meneguk ludahnya dalam-dalam.

Saat ini, G, Giotto, dan Spade berada di salah satu cafe yang berada di tempat yang terpencil. Meskipun ternyata, walaupun cafe itu ditempat yang cukup terpencil, masih banyak suara _'kya'_ dan suara-suara gaib lainnya yang berasal dari beberapa wanita yang menatap mereka seolah para wanita itu adalah predator yang siap menerkam mangsanya.

"Kau lihat tadi? Wajah _Signor_ Giotto memerah! Aku ingin tahu apa yang ia bicarakan!"

"Kau tidak lihat _Signor_ G? Wajah kesalnya memiliki karisma yang lain! Ia sangat tampan~!"

" _Signor_ Spade punya karisma yang berbeda dengan suara tawanya(?)—meskipun terdengar aneh—aku iri dengan _Signora_ Elena!"

Dan beberapa komentar disertai tawa geli yang (menurut G) menjijikkan terdengar. Giotto dan G hanya _sweatdrop_ dan Spade menikmati itu.

"Sebaiknya kita pergi—Fabio bisa lebih kewalahan jika mendapatkan kerumunan wanita-wanita menyebalkan seperti ini," G menghela napas dan berdiri dari tempatnya berada. Giotto mengerutkan dahinya dan tampak membuka mulut untuk protes.

"Lagi? Tetapi _cheesecake_ ku belum diantarkan Fabio!" Fabio adalah rekan mereka dan orang yang sudah dianggap G dan Giotto sebagai pamannya sendiri. Sebenarnya yang disebut tidak masalah, tetapi sepertinya beberapa pelanggan memang merasa terganggu.

"Mau protes?" Menatap tajam kearah sang boss yang akhirnya meneguk ludah dan dengan berat hati akan meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Sudah mau pergi?"

Suara itu membuat mereka menoleh dan menemukan gadis berambut cokelat panjang yang tersenyum kearah mereka. Menggunakan celana panjang hitam yang membentuk jenjang kakinya, dan kemeja putih yang tidak terlalu terbuka. Di tangannya tampak sebuah kotak putih yang dibungkus rapi, "padahal aku berharap bisa mengajak kalian tinggal disini sebentar untuk mendengar sahabatku yang baru saja tiba di kota ini! Ah, selamat siang Giotto- _san_."

"Oh, selamat siang Tsukiko- _chan_ ," Giotto tertawa canggung dan berusaha untuk tidak bersikap aneh. G dan Spade sendiri tampak melihat mereka berdua berbincang. Spade dengan tatapan dan senyuman anehnya, dan G yang tampak mengerti apa yang terjadi didepannya.

"Jadi—Sawada Tsukiko?" G melirik kearah Spade yang ber' _nfufufu'_ ria menandakan kalau jawaban G benar. Sahabatnya—sang boss—memiliki perhatian khusus pada gadis keturunan Jepang yang ada didepannya saat ini.

"Tidak pernah sadar kalau setiap kali melihat gadis itu Giotto selalu berusaha untuk mengajaknya berbicara dan menginginkan waktu lebih dengannya? Jangan lupa dengan pelajaran tambahan bahasa Jepang yang ia minta Ugetsu ajarkan. Mengingat Giotto sama sekali tidak suka belajar dan bekerja."

...

"Ia hanyalah anak angkat Fabio yang diasuh olehnya saat mengetahui kalau Tsukiko kehilangan kedua orang tuanya di Jepang. Kami bertemu dengannya saat Vongola baru dibentuk. Kue buatannya sangat enak, dan kukira Giotto hanya menyukai kuenya saja," jawab G sambil berdecak dan menatap kearah Giotto.

"Oya? Lalu, melanjutkan pembicaraan kita tadi—sepertinya disini hanya kau yang minimal tidak memiliki seseorang yang kau sukai," Spade tertawa dan G hanya menatapnya tajam—yang sama sekali tidak digubris.

"Bukan berarti aku tidak pernah menyukai seseorang kok..."

Suara G tampak sedikit berbisik agar hanya ia yang bisa mendengarnya. Sementara Spade yang tampaknya mendengar itu menoleh pada G dengan tatapan tertarik. G menyukai seseorang?

"G, Spade!" Giotto berjalan bersama dengan Tsukiko menuju kearah mereka berdua yang masih berbincang, "—bagaimana kalau kita tinggal disini lebih lama sedikit? Sahabat Tsukiko adalah _pianist_ terkenal yang sering keliling dunia kau tahu?"

 _Pianist?_

"Sepertinya ia akan menetap di kota ini, dan karena ia mencari tempat tinggal—Fabio- _san_ menawarkannya untuk tinggal disini mulai besok. Tetapi karena hari ini ia datang, ia menawarkan diri untuk melakukan performa di cafe ini. Mungkin sebentar lagi," Tsukiko menjelaskan sambil menatap G dan juga Spade.

Sementara keduanya hanya menatap Giotto yang menatapnya dengan tatapan memohon.

"Baiklah," G menghela napas dan tampak menatap tajam Giotto, "lagipula ada seseorang yang tidak ingin pulang dulu karena 'seseorang' lagi."

Giotto yang menyadari sahabatnya mengetahui siapa yang disukai olehnya tampak memerah wajahnya. Dan pada akhirnya, mereka bertiga duduk kembali di meja—dengan Tsukiko yang membawakan _cheesecake_ pesanan dari Giotto.

"Jangan terlalu banyak, gula darahmu bisa naik."

"Tidak apa-apa, lagipula Giotto- _san_ tidak terlalu sering memakannya bukan?" Tsukiko tertawa mendengar G yang komplain dengan kue kedua yang dimakan Giotto.

"Kau terlalu lembek padanya."

"Tidak, kau yang terlalu keras padanya G- _san_ ," Tsukiko tersenyum lebar, menatap pada G yang hanya menatapnya balik, "—kau bisa tidak menikah hingga tua kau tahu?"

Dan Spade tampak menyemburkan kopinya, dan Giotto tampak tersedak kuenya sebelum Spade gemetar menahan tawa dan Giotto sudah memukul-mukul meja dengan tubuh gemetar menahan tawa. G hanya menatap tajam pada Tsukiko dan kedua rekannya.

' _Aku bukannya tidak menyukai seseorang. Sebenarnya, sampai sekarang hanya 'dia' yang tidak pernah lepas dari pikiranku.'_

 **.**

 **.**

" _Che, kalian lemah!"_

 _Anak laki-laki berusia 6 tahun tampak berdiri dibawah pohon sambil mengusap darah yang ia dapatkan dari perkelahiannya bersama 3 orang anak yang lebih besar darinya itu. G tidak pernah tahu siapa kedua orang tuanya yang sudah membuangnya di jalan sejak kecil._

 _Ia hanya tahu cara mempertahankan hidup dengan cara apapun, dan bertahan dari jalanan keras dari Sicilly yang sudah menjadi rumah baginya. Tidak perlu heran bagaimana anak berusia 6 tahun sudah berkelahi dan melawan anak yang lebih dewasa._

 _Itu sudah biasa di jalanan seperti ini. Yang kaya menindas yang miskin, yang lemah ditindas yang kuat—tidak pernah ada perubahan dari semua itu._

 _Lagipula ia tidak pernah merasakan yang namanya kasih sayang. Lalu, untuk apa memberikan hal yang tidak pernah diberikan padanya?_

" _Kau disini rupanya..."_

 _Suara itu—tidak baik. Ia menoleh dan menemukan ayah dari salah satu anak yang ia hajar. Tampak marah dan siap untuk membunuhnya kapanpun juga. Dan sebenarnya ia tidak sepenuhnya salah, anak itu yang mencari gara-gara._

" _Kenapa kau memukuli anakku?"_

" _Karena ia menghinaku dan memukuli anak-anak yang ada di jalanan ini bersama dengan teman-temannya," anak itu menatap tanpa rasa takut pada orang dewasa yang bahkan lebih tinggi 2x daripada dirinya._

" _Apa salahnya? Bukankah kalian memang anak-anak jalanan yang dibuang orang tua kalian? Tidak diperhatikan dan tidak diharapkan sama sekali?" Orang itu menatapnya dengan senyuman mengejek yang membuat anak itu ingin muntah di wajahnya, "—kalian tidak lebih daripada sampah kau tahu."_

 _G hanya diam—anak itu menatap dewasa didepannya, sebelum menggerakkan kakinya. Menginjak kuat-kuat kaki orang dewasa tersebut hingga yang bersangkutan berteriak kesakitan._

" _Bagaimana sol besi yang kutanam di sepatuku?" G tertawa dan menatap orang yang meringkuk kesakitan disana, "—sakit bukan? Dan asal kau tahu, kami lebih berharga daripada orang-orang kaya munafik seperti kalian!"_

 _Dan G tampak berlari._

" _Sial... tangkap anak itu!"_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

" _Sepertinya kali ini aku sedikit keterlaluan," anak itu berlari secepat yang bisa ia lakukan. Menoleh kebelakang sesekali untuk melihat orang-orang suruhan pria itu mengejarnya ke gang kecil yang ada di Sicilly saat itu. Tentu tidak ada perlindungan bagi anak-anak buangan sepertinya. Dan ia harus mempertahankan dan membela diri._

" _Kau berbuat ulah lagi G?"_

" _Diamlah Lucio, mereka hanya cari gara-gara dengan kita!" G menoleh pada anak jalanan lainnya yang tertawa melihatnya yang dikejar-kejar seperti itu. Sementara orang-orang itu semakin dekat, G hanya bisa berdecak kesal, "—hei, tolong aku!"_

" _Baik-baik," anak-anak disana tampak masih tertawa, namun kaki mereka bergerak. Menendang beberapa drum kayu didepan mereka hingga menggelinding dan menghalangi jalanan yang dilewati orang-orang itu._

" _Grazie—!"_

 _Ia berlari kembali saat melihat orang-orang itu masih berkutat dengan drum-drum kayu yang menghalangi mereka. Ia berbelok, namun saat ia akan berlari lagi—beberapa orang yang merupakan kelompok orang itu sudah menunggu._

" _Kau tidak akan kemana-mana lagi..."_

' _Che—sial...' ia mundur selangkah, melihat beberapa orang dewasa yang tampak menatapnya marah. Ia bisa mengatasi satu orang dewasa, namun untuk dua atau lebih—ia akan kalah. Ia hanya anak berusia 6 tahun._

" _Kesini!" Suara yang tiba-tiba muncul membuatnya tersentak. Dan sebelum ia sadar suara siapa itu, seseorang menarik tangannya ke gang kecil yang ada didekat sana. Membawa lari, hingga orang-orang itu mengejar mereka._

" _Hei kau—" ia menoleh dan melihat anak seusianya yang mengenakan tudung putih. Ia tidak tahu siapa anak itu—namun melihat pakaian bersih dan juga bagus, ia tahu kalau anak didepannya bukanlah anak jalanan seperti mereka._

 _Hingga di satu rumah yang terletak di gang kecil, anak itu membuka pintu dan menyuruhnya masuk bersama dengannya sebelum menutup dan menguncinya. Suara orang-orang yang berlari terdengar melewati tempat itu—dan menghilang begitu saja._

 _G melihat dari jendela rumah itu, dan menoleh pada anak yang menolongnya._

" _...terima kasih sudah menolongku."_

 _Anak itu tampak masih membelakanginya dan menyibakkan jaket bertudung yang menutupi kepalanya. Dan yang ia lihat saat itu, hanyalah rambut perak yang panjang dan sedikit ikal. Perempuan?_

" _Tidak apa-apa, kau dikejar juga karena menolong anak-anak yang lain kan?"_

 _Anak itu menoleh, dan iris mata emeraldnya yang membuat G terdiam. Anak perempuan sebayanya itu tersenyum dan melihat beberapa luka di tubuhnya._

" _Ah, kau tidak apa-apa? Ayo, aku akan mengobati lukamu!" Bahkan mereka tidak saling mengenal, dan G hanya bisa diam menuruti anak perempuan didepannya yang tampak membawanya masuk lebih dalam. Menoleh sekeliling seolah mengamati sesuatu, anak itu membawa G ke sebuah tempat disana._

 _Sebuah piano klasik putih tampak berada di rumah yang ukurannya cukup besar dan mewah itu. Melepaskan tangannya, menarik kursi dan ia menaikinya untuk mengambil kotak putih berisi obat di salah satu rak yang ada disana._

" _Ini dia—ayo duduk..." G dipaksa duduk di salah satu kursi, dan anak perempuan itu mengobati lukanya. Bahkan ia tidak takut pada anak jalanan kotor yang baru saja menghajar orang-orang. G sedikit menyerengit saat obat merah mengenai lukanya, "—maaf, ini sedikit sakit."_

" _Aku tidak pernah mempermasalahkannya," ia memalingkan wajahnya dan anak itu hanya tertawa. Beberapa saat tanpa pembicaraan bahkan perkenalan, luka-luka di tubuh G tampak diobati dan terlihat lebih baik._

" _Oke selesai," anak itu tersenyum dan berdiri dari tempatnya duduk. Melihat jam yang ada di dinding, ia teringat sesuatu, "—sebentar lagi mereka datang. Kalau aku tidak berlatih, mereka akan..."_

 _G mendengar gumaman anak itu sebelum ia menoleh pada G yang sedikit tersentak. Kenapa jantungnya seolah bereaksi saat anak itu memandanginya?_

" _Maaf, aku ingin berbicara denganmu lebih banyak. Tetapi, kalau kau tetap disini mereka akan marah," G menatap anak itu yang tampak ketakutan akan sesuatu. Namun, ia tidak bisa mengatakan apapun dan mengangguk._

" _Hei, bisakah kita bertemu lagi?" Anak itu menoleh pada G yang tampak menghentikan langkahnya, "aku baru saja pindah di daerah sini. Dan beberapa anak tidak mau bermain denganku, aku ingin tahu tentang daerah disini. Jadi, mau memberitahukan padaku?"_

 _..._

" _Aku tidak akan janji."_

 _Anak itu tersenyum dan membiarkan G pergi._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **PLAK!**_

 _Satu suara yang ia dengar saat keesokan harinya ia malah berada di dekat rumah itu. Ia penasaran dengan anak perempuan yang ia temui kemarin, dan memutuskan untuk datang dan menemuinya lagi. Namun, suara itu—cukup untuk menendang rasa ingin tahunya dan G mengintip dari jendela yang ada didekat sana._

" _Sudah kukatakan untuk berlatih lebih keras bukan?! Kenapa permainanmu menjadi lebih buruk daripada biasanya?!"_

" _Maaf madre—aku akan berusaha lebih keras..."_

" _Dasar anak tidak berguna," yang dewasa menghela napas dan berbalik untuk keluar dari ruangan itu. Namun saat tangannya menyentuh knop, ia menoleh pada anak perempuan itu, "—aku harus mendengar kau berlatih hingga aku pergi. Kalau ada kesalahan sedikit saja, aku tidak akan memaafkannya."_

 _Dan suara pintu yang tertutup paksa membuat anak perempuan itu menutup matanya erat. Menghela napas, ia segera berjalan kearah piano klasik didepannya dan menekan tuts-tuts itu perlahan. Hingga menghasilkan sebuah melodi._

 _..._

' _Apanya yang buruk?! Itu bahkan suara yang paling bagus yang pernah kudengar?' Oke, meskipun G tidak pernah mengerti apapun tentang musik, ia bisa mengatakan kalau permainan anak itu sangat indah. Benar-benar membuatnya tertegun dan tanpa sadar memperhatikan permainannya itu hingga selesai._

" _Permainanmu bagus. Kenapa ibumu tidak menyukainya," suara G membuat anak perempuan itu menoleh dengan mata membulat, "—kau benar-benar pandai memainkan err..."_

" _Ini piano, kau tidak pernah melihatnya?" Jangankan memainkannya, G tidak akan pernah bisa menyentuh benda seperti itu. Ia akan diusir sebelum menginjakkan kakinya disana. Dan ia menggeleng. G sendiri, dengan seenaknya tampak melompat dari jendela itu dan masuk begitu saja membuat anak itu tersentak._

" _Walaupun aku tidak tahu apa-apa, tetapi aku tahu kau pintar memainkannya." Ia menggaruk dagunya yang tidak gatal, "—permainanmu sangat indah."_

 _..._

" _Hehehe," G tersentak melihat anak itu tertawa, "—terima kasih. Jadi—siapa namamu?"_

" _Namaku Gaspare, aku lebih suka dipanggil G," jawabnya, "bagaimana denganmu? Siapa namamu?"_

" _Namaku—"_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"G?"

Suara Giotto membuatnya tersentak dan membuyarkan lamunannya. Menoleh sekeliling saat menyadari kalau ia masih berada di cafe itu dan Giotto dan Spade menatapnya dengan tatapan heran.

"Kau melamun, dan tidak menjawabku."

"Oh, maaf—aku... mengingat sesuatu," G menggaruk kepala belakangnya dan menoleh kearah orang-orang yang tampak masih berada dalam kerumunan tersebut. Tsukiko tampak berada di depan pintu belakang dan sedang berbicara dengan seseorang.

"Jadi, sudah berapa lama aku melamun?"

"Kurang lebih 10 menit, apa yang kau pikirkan?" G terdiam. Ia tidak pernah memikirkan lagi masa lalunya sebelum bertemu dengan Giotto. Namun, dari semua hal buruk yang terjadi sebelum bertemu dengan keluarga Taru adalah—ada anak perempuan itu, yang ia kenal sebelum mengenal Giotto. Kalau diingat-ingat, mungkin... itu adalah cinta pertamanya. Tidak, mungkin satu-satunya yang membuatnya merasakan itu. Hingga sekarang.

' _Yah, tetapi itu sudah 20 tahun yang lalu. Bisa saja ia sudah berubah menjadi perempuan genit dan gendut, yang suka bersolek dan—'_

Suara alunan piano terdengar saat Tsukiko berdiri di salah satu piano yang ada di _stage_ cafe itu. Lantunan yang sukses membuat semua orang memalingkan perhatiannya dari semua yang mereka kerjakan, dan menatap pada pemain yang memainkan melodi indah itu.

"Wow, kudengar sahabat Tsukiko adalah pianis yang sudah terkenal hingga ke Italia. Tetapi permainannya benar-benar berada di level yang berbeda, bahkan dibandingkan permainan Ugetsu. Kau setu—G?" Giotto yang menoleh pada sahabatnya itu yang berdiri dengan segera dengan mata membulat.

Dan sebelum Giotto menanyakan lagi, kakinya segera bergerak meninggalkan meja yang ditempati olehnya. Ia ingat melodi itu— _heck_ ia benar-benar tidak bisa melupakannya. Lantunan itu selalu terngiang di kepalanya dan tidak pernah hilang bahkan selama 20 tahun ini.

Kakinya bergerak cepat, hingga melihat seseorang yang duduk didekat Tsukiko dan membelakanginya sambil memainkan piano yang ada didepannya. _Rambut perak, ikal,_ ia tidak melupakannya. Bahkan punggung itu, ia tidak akan salah dengan jemarinya yang lentik menekan tuts-tuts itu.

...

Suara tepuk tangan berkumandang saat gadis itu menyelesaikan permainannya dan membungkuk pelan memberikan hormat. Semua orang menyukainya, dan G tahu mereka akan menyukainya. Itu adalah maha karya yang tidak akan pernah terganti oleh suara apapun yang ia dengar.

"Gaspare?" Iris mata emerald itu membulat saat bertemu dengan Ruby pemuda itu. Mereka berdua berhadapan, namun tidak ada yang berbicara. Bahkan Tsukiko yang ada didekat mereka hanya bisa diam dan memandangi mereka berdua. Siapa Gaspare?

"Hei—sudah kubilang... untuk tidak memanggilku seperti itu bukan?" Ia tertawa, tidak pernah Giotto dan Spade—yang juga diam saat menyusulnya—melihat G yang tidak marah saat dipanggil dengan nama aslinya itu.

"—kau tidak pernah berubah... Lavina."

" _Namaku adalah Lavina. Gokudera Lavina—senang bertemu denganmu, Gaspare!"_

— **Prologue, Complete—**

 **[ Next, Chapter 1—The Only Girl Who I Love (before) ]**

Kalau Straight...

Saya ga suka 2795 (27K) beneran, entah kenapa saya benar-benar menghindar dari itu. Kalau untuk pairing 27 yang straight, saya lebih suka 2796. Tapi saya lebih suka lagi sama 27OC hehe. Tapi, dari semua pairing straight KHR yang kebanyakan canonxOC, nomor satu yang paling me suka itu **G x Lavina** walaupun memang crack.

Beneran deh, ini dua couple terlalu—asdfghjk! ;-; saya jatuh cinta setiap lihat ffic Vongola1st & 10th yang Family dan couplein G sama Lavina walaupun cuma flash back. Kecewanya Lavina selalu udah koid dan G cuma bisa sendirian barengan Hayato.

Jadilah saya bikin ffic ini dengan setting AR. Dimana G pernah kenal sama Lavina sebelum kenal sama Giotto ^^

Saya beneran addict sama pairing ini ;-; sayang jarang banget yang nunjukkin pairing ini—Cuma ada 2 di ffic indo dan satu di inggris kalau ga salah.

#...

Ada yang tertarik baca?


	2. Chapter 2

**Memory of The Song**

 **.**

 **Rated :** T

 **Genre :** Romance/Friendship

 **Main Character :** Vongola 1st + Shimon 1st + OCs + Elena + Lavina

 **Main Pairing :** G x Lavina

 **Major Pairing :** Vongola1st x OC (kecuali G & Spade) | Daemon Spade x Elena

 **Warning :** Many OCs, Crack Pairing (GxLavina), AU!Story (When 1st Gen live at the future)

 **.**

 _ **Katekyo Hitman Reborn**_ _create by_ _ **Amano Akira**_ _and_ _ **OC**_ _create by_ _ **Me**_ _._

 _ **.**_

 _ **Chapter 1—The Only Girl Who I Love (Before)**_

 _ **.**_

 _Anak perempuan berusia 6 tahun—Gokudera Lavina. Ayah dan ibunya adalah seorang musisi yang terkenal di Jepang. Sudah sering berkeliling dunia untuk mengadakan konser dimana-mana. Ia adalah anak tunggal, dan tidak akan memiliki saudara karena ibunya tidak bisa memiliki anak lagi._

 _Ia sering berpindah-pindah, dan karena tubuhnya yang lemah—ayah dan ibunya tidak pernah memperkenalkannya pada kolega ataupun pada media. Semua dunia hanya tahu jika mereka berdua tidak memiliki anak hingga sekarang._

 _Ibunya dan ayahnya melatih dengan keras anak perempuan itu sejak masih sangat kecil. Mereka tidak ingin terlihat memiliki anak (yang menurut mereka) lemah dan banyak kekurangan itu. Jika memang tubuh anak itu lemah, maka sebelum ia terjun ke dunia sebagai anak mereka, kemampuan bermusik harus mereka latih dengan sangat keras._

 _Bahkan terkadang sangat keras._

 _Ia tidak diperbolehkan bermain, ia tidak diperbolehkan berkomunikasi dengan orang banyak. Ia hanya diperbolehkan untuk berada di rumah dan bermain piano._

 _Bukannya ia tidak suka, ia sangat menyukai piano. Namun, pada akhirnya Lavina sendiri ingin hidup seperti anak-anak normal pada umumnya. Hingga akhirnya, saat ayah dan ibunya berpindah lagi di Sicilly Italia, ia memberanikan diri untuk kabur dari rumah._

" _Jangan sok bodoh!" Ia bisa mengerti bahasa Italia. Itu adalah salah satu pekerjaannya di rumah untuk belajar bahasa tempat yang akan mereka kunjungi, "—kau hanya anak buangan yang ditinggal oleh orang tuamu!"_

" _Apa katamu?!"_

 _Lavina menoleh untuk menemukan beberapa anak yang berhadapan dengan anak laki-laki berambut magenta yang berada didepan anak-anak seusia mereka._

" _Benar bukan? Aku ingin bertanya, dimana keluargamu? Kau bahkan tidak punya uang untuk menetap di rumah. Dan kau hanya bisa mencuri dan tinggal diatas selembar koran! Kalian semua!" itu perkataan yang kasar, itu yang dipikirkan Lavina. Ia menoleh pada anak laki-laki berambut magenta itu yang menatap mereka tajam._

" _CHE! Setidaknya kami tidak menjadi orang kaya yang koruptor dan memakan uang-uang yang kotor!"_

" _Kau hanya iri bukan?! Kami bisa makan banyak dan enak sementara kau hanya bisa makan sisa-sisa dan berbagi dengan anak-anak kotor lainnya!"_

" _Cukup!" Ia bisa melihat anak itu yang tersenyum aneh sambil menggertakkan tangannya, "—kalian benar-benar ingin cari mati huh? Baiklah—"_

 _Suara beberapa pukulan dan juga beberapa suara teriakan terdengar saat itu. Lavina hanya bisa menutup mata dan menunggu hingga suara itu selesai, dan menemukan anak berambut magenta itu menang dari ketiga anak laki-laki yang usianya bahkan lebih tua darinya._

" _Che! Itulah sebabnya aku tidak suka dengan orang yang lebih tua!"_

" _Ah!" Suaranya tanpa sadar lebih besar terdengar saat seorang pria dewasa dengan salah satu anak yang membully anak-anak itu datang. Dan bahkan mengejek anak-anak itu juga. Namun tidak ada rasa takut dari anak berambut magenta yang menginjak dan mengejek orang-orang itu sebelum berlari._

 _Ia tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya tertarik, namun Lavina pada akhirnya berlari, dan mencoba untuk mengikuti orang-orang itu._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"Aku lebih suka memanggilmu seperti itu."

Gadis itu tertawa lepas, menatap G yang tampak sedikit kesal namun hanya menghela napas dan berjalan mendekat lagi. Gadis bernama Lavina itu memiringkan kepalanya dan tersenyum pada G, "—aku hanya bercanda. Sudah lama tidak bertemu G. Kau tidak banyak berubah..."

"Aku lebih terkejut padamu yang tidak banyak berubah sejak 20 tahun yang lalu," _ia terlihat sama menariknya jika G membandingkan Lavina dengan 20 tahun yang lalu_ , "beberapa wanita akan lebih menonjolkan dirinya secara berlebihan kau tahu?"

Beberapa wanita yang mendengar itu tampak mencuri dengar saat mengetahui kalau G yang notabe jarang untuk membicarakan tentang wanita mulai berbicara.

"Kau tidak suka?"

"Tidak—kurasa aku lebih suka tipe wanita seperti itu daripada yang suka bersolek dan memakai wewangian yang menyengat meskipun mahal," G tampak berbicara dengan santai dan tidak memperdulikan semua perempuan yang tampak terkapar patah hati mendengar itu.

"G, kau kenal sahabat Tsukiko?"

"Ah Giotto," G bahkan hampir melupakan dua rekannya yang bersama dengannya saat itu. Giotto menyadari sikap G yang tampaknya menjadi lebih lembut didepan gadis yang tidak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya itu, "—aku mengenalnya saat usia kami 6 tahun. Sebelum aku bertemu denganmu. Kalau tidak salah keluargamu pindah ke Italia saat itu bukan?"

"Begitulah, salam kenal—namaku adalah Gokudera Lavina."

"Namaku adalah Giotto Taru—dan ini adalah Daemon Spade," Giotto membungkuk juga saat Lavina membungkukkan tubuhnya untuk memberi salam. Mempelajari budaya Jepang (karena Tsukiko) membuat Giotto tahu jika orang-orang Jepang membungkukkan badannya untuk memberikan salam **.**

"Giotto Taru? Pemilik perusahaan Vongola?"

"Dan tangan kananku, Gaspa—" sebuah sikutan keras mengenai lambung Giotto dari G yang berada disampingnya dan membuatnya mengaduh, "—ma-maksudku, G."

"Eh? G yang tidak bisa membaca dan menulis saat pertama kali bertemu itu?"

"Hei-hei, saat itu usiaku 6 tahun dan kurasa aku tidak pernah bersekolah kau tahu," G tampak menghela napas dan menatap Lavina yang tertawa melihat wajah G yang kesal.

Sementara percakapan itu terdengar oleh Spade dan Giotto yang menatap kedua insan yang saling mengobrol didepan mereka. Menatap sang badai yang tampak sedikit berbeda, mereka tahu itu semua ada hubungannya dengan gadis berambut perak bernama Lavina itu.

"Kalau kau butuh bantuanku, kau bisa menghubungi ini—"

Bahkan Giotto tidak pernah melihat G memberikan nomornya sembarangan. Perempuan yang diberikan nomor oleh G hanyalah Elena dan juga Tsukiko. Dan yang lebih mengejutkan saat G melayangkan ciuman di pipi Lavina sebelum berbalik kearah Giotto yang sudah menganga.

"Ayo, sudah saatnya kau mengerjakan laporanmu!"

"T—tunggu G, kukira kau ingin bersama dengan _Miss_ Lavina—" yang saat itu masih membatu dan tidak bergerak.

"Tidak, Vongola lebih penting—jadi jangan banyak alasan!"

Sementara Giotto, G, dan Spade berjalan keluar dari cafe itu, Tsukiko hanya melambaikan tangannya pada Giotto sebelum menoleh pada Lavina yang masih diam tidak bergerak sebelum wajahnya sedikit memerah.

"Kau tahu kalau salam dengan ciuman di pipi itu biasa di Italia sebagai salam perjumpaan kan?"

"A—aku tahu..." Lavina memegang pipinya dengan sebelah tangan sambil menatap kertas bertuliskan nomor yang ada di tangan satunya. Ada apa dengannya sebenarnya? Wajahnya terasa cukup panas.

"Kau yang tidak pernah berubah kau tahu...?"

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau tahu G," Giotto berjalan bersama dengan G dan juga Spade menuju ke mobil Limo putih dengan lambang Vongola yang terparkir didepan cafe itu dan menaikinya. G berjalan didepan Giotto untuk memastikan keselamatan dari boss itu.

"Aku tidak pernah melihatmu memberikan salam dengan ciuman di pipi seperti tadi."

...

G hanya diam dan tidak menoleh ataupun marah. Namun, saat Giotto menoleh sedikit untuk melihat wajah sang tangan kanan, ia tidak bisa menahan tawanya saat melihat bagaimana merahnya wajah G saat itu.

 **.**

 **.**

" _Membaca?"_

 _G sudah cukup mengenal Lavina sejak 1 minggu yang lalu mereka berkenalan. Hampir setiap hari G pergi ke rumah Lavina dan masuk dari pintu belakang. Menghabiskan waktu hingga kedua orang tua anak perempuan itu pulang di ruangan dengan piano putih ditengah ruangan._

" _Uhm—seperti ini," ia menunjuk salah satu deretan huruf yang ada di buku yang ia baca untuk belajar, "ini dibaca, I-ta-li-a. Lalu yang ini—"_

 _G yang tidak pernah bersekolah tentu saja tidak pernah mengetahui caranya untuk membaca dan menulis. Saat mendengar Lavina yang menunjukkan beberapa deret huruf dan kata-kata, ia merekam semuanya dengan jelas._

" _Lalu ini—"_

" _Piano. Benar bukan?" Lavina menoleh pada G yang tampak mengeja dengan benar. Matanya membulat, cukup terkejut karena jawaban dari anak itu benar. Ia bahkan tidak menunjukkan deretan huruf yang benar dari a hingga z, "aku menghapal caramu membaca dan deretan huruf yang ada disana."_

" _Wow, aku tidak pernah melihat cara belajar membaca sepertimu! Bagaimana kalau kutunjukkan cara membaca? Aku juga belum terlalu lancar membaca, terutama alfabet seperti ini. Tetapi kita bisa belajar bersama-sama," G menoleh pada Lavina yang dengan semangat mengatakan itu._

"— _kau pasti bisa menguasainya dengan cepat kalau kau bisa belajar seperti itu."_

" _Terserah saja," G memalingkan wajahnya dari Lavina yang tersenyum lebar padanya._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Buka, tutup, buka, tutup—

"Kau tahu G, kenapa kau tidak meminta nomornya kemarin?"

Suara dari Don Vongola itu membuat yang bersangkutan tersentak hampir mematahkan handphone flip yang ada di tangannya. Satu hari berlalu, dan G sama sekali tidak mendapatkan panggilan dari Lavina. Entah sudah berapa kali ia mencoba memeriksa handphone hingga tidak sadar saat ini ia menjadi pusat perhatian semua orang di ruang makan.

"Nfufufu~ sepertinya memang kemarin itu membuatmu berubah eh?"

"Eh? Kenapa? Kenapa? Apakah ada sesuatu yang tidak kuketahui?"

Elena menatap kekasihnya yang tampak tertawa dan G yang menatapnya tajam seolah mengatakan 'diamlah!' namun Daemon tidak menggubris. Semuanya menoleh pada Spade, sebelum menoleh pada Giotto untuk meminta penjelasan.

"Kau tahu, kemarin itu G—" dan mulut Giotto disumpal roti oleh G yang duduk di dekatnya. Mengetahui Giotto tidak akan mungkin bisa berbicara, semuanya kembali menoleh pada Spade yang menikmati steaknya.

"Kemarin G menemukan musim seminya, dan aku tidak menyangka kalau seleranya cukup tinggi meskipun tidak semenarik Elena tentu saja," kedipan dari Spade dan membuat G dan yang lain (selain Elena) ingin muntah, "—aku punya fotonya sebagai bukti~"

Ia menunjukkan foto yang entah sejak kapan dipotret oleh Spade saat G mencium pipi Lavina. Dan sebelum semua orang melihatnya dengan jelas, sebuah pisau dapur melayang dengan akurat mengenai handphone yang ada di tangan Spade hingga hancur.

"Daemon Spade..." semuanya menoleh, melihat bagaimana merahnya wajah G saat itu, "—sejak kapan kau memotretnya kepala semangka!"

"Nfufufu~ Giotto membantuku kau tahu~?"

G menatap tidak percaya Giotto yang sudah dikerumuni oleh semuanya selain Spade dan Alaude yang menyendiri disana sambil menunjukkan foto yang sama seperti yang ada di tempat Spade.

"Maa-maa, aku tidak menyangka G-dono akan melakukannya!"

"EXTREEEME DIA SANGAT CANTIK!"

"Ah, aku pernah melihatnya di TV! Ia pianis terkenal itu bukan?"

"Lampo-sama tidak mau kalah dengan tako-head, ia akan mencari yang lebih manis daripada gadis ini."

"Benar bukan? Kau tidak akan tahu bagaimana G bersikap didepan—" genggaman tangan yang sangat erat seolah bisa menghancurkan tulang bahunya. Menoleh dan menemukan G yang sudah menatapnya tajam.

"Gi-o-tto—!"

Sepertinya belum saatnya kepala Giotto dilubangi oleh peluru G, karena semua itu terselamatkan oleh suara handphone yang berdering. Hingga pada akhirnya, G melihat nomor yang ada di handphonenya—nomor yang tidak dikenal.

Jangan-jangan...

"...Nona Lavina..." suara yang seolah melanjutkan apa yang ia pikirkan terdengar, membuatnya menoleh dan menemukan Giotto yang tersenyum menyebalkan begitu juga dengan yang lainnya selain Alaude dan Spade.

 **DHUAK!**

Dan sebuah benjolan masing-masing didapatkan oleh semua orang disana selain Alaude dan juga Spade.

"Halo?" G memutuskan untuk membuka pintu dan keluar dari ruang makan untuk memulai perbincangan. Dalam hati, mungkin tanpa sadar ia berharap kalau yang menghubunginya adalah seorang perempuan berambut perak dengan iris emerald yang—

" _Kau berharap kalau ini adalah telpon dari Lavina bukan?_ " Tsukiko. G yang mendengar suara perempuan menyebalkan yang sialnya sudah ia anggap sebagai adik sendiri—terutama saat tahu sahabat dan bossnya menyukainya—itu terdengar. Dan lebih lagi, itu tepat sasaran.

"Che, siapa yang berharap? Ada apa menghubungiku?"

" _*chuckle* Aku ingin mengirimkan kue yang dipesan oleh Giotto-san,_ " terkadang G ingin tahu kenapa ia bisa tahan bersama dengan Giotto saat pemuda itu mungkin yang suatu saat akan membuatnya beruban. Kue lagi? Dan ia tidak tahu.

"Aku akan membuangnya saat kau memberikannya kemari."

" _Ah, aku sedang membantu Fabio-san untuk membersihkan cafe. Jadi aku tidak bisa mengantarkannya._ "

"Lalu, kenapa kau menghubungi? Dan nomor siapa ini? Kukira aku sudah menyimpan nomormu."

" _Oh, ini bukan nomorku,_ " suara ketukan pintu di pintu depan yang ada didekatnya membuat G mendekat. Tidak ada maid ataupun pelayan yang berada didekat sana, _"ini nomor Lavina~_ "

Suara batuk yang dipaksakan terdengar dari G.

" _Kembali ke masalah tadi—aku meminta bantuan pada seseorang untuk mengantarkan kue itu ke mansion,_ " G mengambil kartu untuk membuka kunci pintu. Dan membukanya _, "kau bisa menebak siapa yang kusuruh?"_

"Aku mengantarkan kue ini untuk Giotto- _san_."

...

Didepan pintu itu, tampak gadis berambut perak yang tampak mengenakan _dress_ biru muda membawa kotak kue berwarna putih, "—oh, aku ingin menghubungimu. Tetapi handphoneku tertinggal... G."

"Lavina..."

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"Selamat pagi, namaku adalah Gokudera Lavina. Maaf mengganggu kalian..."

Setelah kepergian dari G, semua orang menikmati makanan mereka seolah tidak ada peristiwa yang baru saja terjadi. Namun, saat yang dibicarakan beberapa saat yang lalu tiba, mau tidak mau mereka menghentikan makan mereka dan melihat gadis berambut perak yang ada didepan mereka saat itu.

G tahu membawa Lavina akan menjadi bumerang untuknya. Namun tentu saja sama sekali tidak mungkin ia mengusirnya begitu saja setelah Lavina datang bukan?

"Nfufufu, _Signora_ Lavina—senang bertemu dengan anda lagi."

"Bagaimana kau bisa kembali kemari Lavina?"

"Tsukiko tidak bisa datang kemari karena membantu Fabio- _san_ , jadi aku membawakan pesanan Giotto- _san_ kemari," Giotto hampir menjatuhkan kursinya saat matanya membulat dan tersenyum seperti anak kecil. Kuenya sudah datang—kue favoritnya yang dibuat oleh gadis favoritnya, "—tetapi sepertinya G mengambilnya."

Giotto menatap horror G yang tersenyum kesal padanya. Bukan hanya karena kue yang tidak diberitahukan keberadaannya, namun karena senyuman usil yang diberikan oleh Giotto padanya saat masuk ke ruang makanan bersama Lavina.

"Aku akan 'membereskan' kue milikmu— _boss_."

Ia paling tidak suka dengan nada yang diberikan G apalagi dengan panggilan _boss_ yang tidak pernah ia suka meluncur dari mulut sahabatnya itu.

"G, mereka—" G menoleh pada Lavina dan menyadari jika gadis itu tidak mengenal siapapun kecuali dirinya, Giotto, dan juga Spade.

"Maaf tidak memperkenalkan diri!" Alih-alih G yang memperkenalkan semuanya, Elena segera memutusnya dan tersenyum. Ah, selagi menunggu Tsukiko untuk tinggal dengan mereka—mungkin—sebagai tunangan dari Giotto, mungkin akan ada perempuan lainnya yang akan menemaninya di mansion ini.

Karena kebanyakan maid tidak tinggal di mansion ini.

"Namaku adalah Elena, kekasih Spade—lalu disana adalah Asari Ugetsu, Lampo, Knuckle, dan yang pendiam itu Alaude. Senang bertemu denganmu Lavina," Elena menjabat tangan Lavina setelah berjalan kearahnya.

"Senang bertemu dengan anda Lavina- _san_."

"Jadi... apakah kalian berdua—" Elena tampak mencoba untuk mengamati, dan mengelilingi kedua pasangan itu dengan senyuman penuh arti, "—berpacaran?"

"Huh?"

"E—eh?" Lavina dan G tampak terkejut mendengar perkataan Elena yang blak-blakan itu. Mengibaskan tangannya didepan tubuhnya, Lavina menggeleng dan tersenyum gugup, "—G hanya sahabat kecilku! Kami sama sekali tidak punya hubungan seperti itu!"

Entah kenapa semuanya menghela napas kecewa. Bahan gosip mereka sepertinya tidak terbukti. Dan G bersumpah ia akan menghajar mereka habis-habisan saat Lavina pergi.

"Tinggalkan saja mereka, jangan dengarkan apapun yang mereka katakan dengan serius."

"Ah baiklah," Lavina mengangguk polos menatap kearah G yang menepuk kepalanya pelan, "—baiklah, aku akan kembali ke tempat Fabio- _san_."

"Kau sudah mau pergi?" Elena kecewa. Ia cukup senang melihat bagaimana anggota perempuan mereka mungkin akan bertambah, "—kau akan mengantarkannya bukan G?"

"Huh? Aku punya banyak pekerjaan!"

"Kau mau membiarkan seorang perempuan pulang sendiri?"

"Tetapi dia—"

"Tidak apa-apa Elena- _san_ , G pasti ingin tenggelam dalam pekerjaannya bukan?" Elena menoleh pada Lavina yang tersenyum santai mengatupkan kedua tangannya di depan, "—aku akan pulang duluan."

Semuanya menatap G dengan tatapan menusuk. Seolah ingin mengatakan 'kau ingin membiarkannya pulang sendiri?'

"Che, jangan pulang dulu."

"Hm?"

"Aku akan menyelesaikan pekerjaanku, setelah itu aku akan mengantarkanmu," G memalingkan wajahnya yang entah kenapa sedikit terlihat memerah. Dan sebelum Lavina berucap, Elena memegang kedua bahunya dan tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu aku akan memberikan tur di mansion ini pada Lavina!" _sekaligus menanyakan bagaimana kehidupan G saat kecil~_

"Baiklah, kalau aku belum selesai kau bisa ke ruanganku saja. Jangan pulang sendiri, aku tidak ingin dibunuh oleh mereka semua..."

Kalimat terakhir dikatakan dengan nada berbisik sambil G menghela napas dan meninggalkan ruangan itu dengan Giotto entah sejak kapan ia seret dengan memegang jubahnya. Lavina hanya _sweatdrop_ , sementara yang lainnya seolah menganggap itu hal yang biasa.

"Ayo!"

"Uhm..."

 **.**

 **.**

" _Kau sudah bisa membaca buku itu?!"_

 _Lavina mengerti kalau G adalah anak yang jenius saat mengetahui caranya belajar membaca dan menulis. Hanya dalam waktu 3 bulan, dan buku yang dibaca oleh G bahkan lebih rumit daripada yang dibaca oleh Lavina._

" _Itu adalah buku ayahku yang bahkan tidak dimengerti oleh ibuku."_

" _Tetapi saat mengerti apa yang ada didalam sini, semuanya terlihat menarik. Aku tidak bisa berhenti membaca buku-buku ini," ia kembali membaca dan tidak menghiraukan Lavina yang ada didekat sana. Tentu itu membuatnya kesal._

" _Tu—tunggu, kau sudah bisa menulis dengan hiragana?!"_

" _Jepang itu menarik. Bahasanya sedikit susah untuk dimengerti, tetapi beberapa hari yang lalu aku sudah bisa mempelajari Kanji," G menunjukkan sebuah kaligrafi yang ditulis olehnya dan sukses membuat Lavina sweatdrop sekaligus terkesan._

" _Kalau kau bersekolah aku tidak akan heran kalau kau menjadi juara dan dianggap jenius," G yang mendapatkan pujian itu hanya menggaruk dagunya dengan wajah yang memerah._

" _I—ini bukan hal yang susah..."_

" _Tetapi aku jadi sedikit kesepian karena kau hanya memperhatikan buku-buku ini," Lavina tertawa dan menyenderkan tubuhnya di kursi itu, "—kau teman pertamaku. Jadi aku ingin lebih banyak bermain denganmu."_

 _..._

" _...che, merepotkan."_

 _G menghela napas dan menutup buku yang ia baca sebelum akhirnya menoleh pada Lavina yang membulatkan matanya melihat apa yang dilakukan oleh G._

" _Aku ingin mendengarmu bermain Piano, bagaimana kalau kau memainkannya?"_

 _Lavina terdiam, sebelum tersenyum lebar dan menganggukkan kepalanya dengan cepat. Ia menarik tangan G, dan akhirnya membawanya duduk di kursi piano bersama dengannya, "jangan-jangan kau bisa juga memainkan piano?"_

" _...aku tidak tertarik. Lagipula yang terbaik ada disini bukan?"_

 _Dan entah bagaimana Lavina merasa wajahnya memerah saat melihat G tersenyum padanya. Sungguh, entah kenapa hanya bersama dengan G yang membuatnya seperti ini. Mungkin, karena ia tidak mengenal baik semua orang selain G?_

" _Mainkan, aku sudah membuang waktu membacaku untuk menemanimu."_

" _Baiklah!"_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"Sikap _workaholic_ nya itu sudah ada sejak dia kecil?!"

Elena menatap tidak percaya pada Lavina yang berjalan disampingnya sambil bercerita tentang masa kecil G bersama dengannya. Lavina tertawa pelan, mengangguk mengiyakan apa yang dikatakan oleh Elena.

"Dulu ia sama sekali tidak berhenti untuk membaca sesuatu saat ia baru bisa belajar membaca. Pada saat aku sadar, ia malah jadi lebih pintar dariku, bahkan dari anak-anak seusianya dan yang lebih tua darinya," Elena memang kagum pada pengetahuan G yang menunjukkan kalau ia adalah anak yang jenius.

Tetapi ia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana G yang tidak pernah sebelumnya bersekolah bisa sepintar itu. Dan pertanyaannya segera terjawab karena Lavina.

"G tidak akan pernah berhenti bekerja meskipun itu artinya ia tidak makan, tidur, dan juga bergerak dari kursinya. Ia benar-benar parah," Elena menggelengkan kepalanya, sementara Lavina tampak memiringkan kepalanya.

"Kalau ia tidak banyak berubah, sangat mudah untuk membuatnya beristirahat."

"Eh?"

 **.**

 **.**

"G? Apakah aku mengganggumu?"

G melirik dari sudut laporan yang ia pegang dengan sebelah tangan. Kacamata yang membingkai mata rubynya bergerak sesuai dengan gerakan kepalanya. Namun, melihat Lavina disana—ia hanya bergumam sebelum melanjutkan lagi pekerjaannya.

"Kudengar kau bekerja sejak tadi malam dan tidak tidur sama sekali?"

"Pekerjaanku masih sangat banyak. Maaf kalau kau menunggu lama," G tampak menatap kearah Lavina yang tersenyum tidak enak sambil menggelengkan kepalanya, "dimana Elena?"

"Sedang pergi bersama Spade-san."

...

"Duduklah, aku akan menyelesaikan ini secepatnya dan akan mengantarkanmu," Lavina tampak mengangguk dan duduk di sofa yang ada di dekatnya. Menatap G yang tampak menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dalam diam—ia tidak pernah berpikir kalau G akan terlihat serius dan tidak emosional, "—uh... ada yang salah?"

Lavina tersentak saat mendengar G menanyakan hal itu. Ia bahkan tidak sadar saat ia ternyata memandangi pemuda itu sedaritadi.

"Tidak... a—aku hanya berpikir kalau ternyata sikapmu tidak berubah sejak dulu. Bagaimana kalau aku menghentikanmu dengan cara yang sama?" Kali ini G mengalihkan perhatiannya dari laporan dan menatap Lavina yang tersenyum, "—aku ingin memainkan piano untukmu."

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku akan memaksanya untuk berhenti bekerja meskipun itu artinya aku harus—" Giotto berjalan menuju ke ruangan tangan kanannya. Namun, terhenti mendengar nada piano yang terdengar samar dan berasal dari ruangan musik yang ada didekat sana.

Dan ia juga menemukan Ugetsu, Knuckle, Elena, dan Lampo yang mengintip dari celah pintu yang sengaja dibuka.

"Ada apa?"

"—Sssst!" Knuckle yang paling ribut meminta Giotto untuk diam? Oke, ini aneh. Dan suara piano ini, apakah ada yang memainkan piano? Dan Giotto bergerak mencoba mendekat hingga mengintip dari celah pintu itu juga.

Ia melihat bagaimana G duduk di sofa ruang musik dan menutup matanya dengan kedua tangan menyilang di depan tubuhnya. Dan tentu saja sang pemain musik—Lavina tampak memainkan melodi indah yang sama seperti yang didengar Giotto di cafe saat itu.

"Kau tahu? G- _dono_ dengan mudah keluar dari ruangannya saat Lavina- _san_ mengatakan akan bermain piano agar ia beristirahat."

...

"Wow, aku bahkan tidak bisa melakukan itu!"

"Sepertinya memang _tako-head_ menyukai Lavina- _san_."

"Hei jangan dorong-dorong!"

Dan suara berisik dari depan pintu sebenarnya terdengar dari G yang tampak menahan diri dengan empat persimpangan di atas kepalanya. Ia bersumpah akan memberikan mereka pelajaran setelah ini semua selesai. Dan untuk sekarang...

Sudah lama ia tidak bersantai dan tenang seperti ini...

 _Ting Tong!_

Suara bel berbunyi menandakan seseorang datang. Giotto dan yang lainnya menoleh pada sumber suara dan beberapa percakapan samar terdengar antara salah satu _butler_ dengan tamu yang sedang ada di depan pintu.

Dan beberapa saat kemudian, sang _butler_ datang—menghampiri semuanya sambil menatap heran sebelum bergerak mengetuk pintu dan membukanya.

"Maaf mengganggu anda sekalian _Signor_ G, Nona Lavina. Tetapi ada seseorang yang mencari Nona Lavina didepan," Lavina dan G saling bertatapan sebelum mereka berdiri dan berjalan mengikuti sang _butler_. Tidak lupa G menatap tajam 'para pengintip' sementara Lavina cukup bingung karena semua orang berkumpul di depan pintu.

"Abaikan mereka," dan dengan begitu Lavina mengangguk mengikuti G.

 **.**

 **.**

"Kukira Fabio - _san_ ataupun Tsukiko tidak akan menjemput."

"Mungkin ada sesuatu yang tertinggal selain handphonemu?" Lavina memerah malu karena sikapnya yang terlihat kekanakan. Melupakan hal penting seperti handphone yang sekarang ada di tangan Tsukiko. Nomor yang menghubungi Gpun memang nomor dari Lavina.

"Lavina."

Alih-alih wajah tua dari Fabio yang berusia 50-an tahun ataupun wajah Tsukiko yang mereka kenal, yang muncul adalah pria berpakaian rapi dan tampak seolah meneriakkan 'hei, aku orang kaya' tanpa mengatakannya. Rambut pirangnya dan juga mata birunya tampak menatap langsung gadis didepannya yang membeku.

"Ayahmu mengatakan untuk menjagamu disini. Tetapi maaf, aku punya urusan mendadak dan terlambat datang."

"L—Lucio. Bagaimana kau bisa tahu aku ada disini?" G menatap Lavina dengan tatapan bingung. Jadi, Lavina mengenal pria didepannya saat ini? Siapa dia?

"Tentu saja, aku datang menjemput dan temanmu mengatakan kalau kau ada di mansion Vongola. Tidak susah untuk menemukannya karena markas ini adalah bangunan terbesar di kota kecil ini. Aku hanya tinggal mengatakan pada temanmu kalau aku adalah tunanganmu," jawaban itu tampak seolah menendang keluar G dari semua pertanyaannya.

"Apa...?"

"Siapa dia?" Pria bernama Lucio itu mengerutkan dahinya dan menatap G yang menoleh pada keduanya dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Lavina yang merasa tidak enak tampak berdiri diantara keduanya, dan menoleh pada pria itu.

"Lucio, dia adalah G—teman kecilku sekaligus tangan kanan dari Vongola. Dan G—dia adalah Lucio Cassanove. Pemilik perusahaan Cassanova," jeda jelas terdengar seolah Lavina ingin menelan bulat-bulat perkataan yang selanjutnya akan meluncur dari mulutnya.

"—dia adalah tunanganku."

— **Chapter 1, Complete—**

 **[ Next, Chapter 2—Love You More Than Before ]**

Njay. Oke fine—ada kesalahan pas Lavina main piano pertama kali di prologue. Ya Lavina memang main piano sambil duduk. Itu salah ngetik entah kenapa jadi berdiri.

#...

Makasih _**Hikage Natsuhiko**_ sudah review pertama dan memberitahu kesalahan ^^ ini sudah lanjut :) untuk _**Cocoa2795**_ ah, kalau cerita GxLavina yang fokus sama mereka berdua kalau ga salah di ffic indo ada kok satu. Kalau di inggris juga ada—tapi kebanyakan di flash back aja. Makasih juga untuk _**Natsu Yuuki**_.

Ini kelanjutannya ^^


End file.
